El que no arriesga no gana
by DawnPanIno
Summary: Luka y Gakupo se van a casar gracias a Kaito, pero él y Len estan trsites porke tienen un amor mal correspondido YAOI


**El que no arriesga no gana.**

Pensaba, todos los días sin falta, en como sería si tu estuvieras aquí conmigo, si no me vieras como un hermano, o quizás solo como un compañero, pero eso nunca pasara ¿Cierto?

Me siento en el borde de la ventana que da a la calle, esperando a que algún día pases y me saludes, pero es como buscar flores después de una fuerte nevada.

Era diciembre lo recuerdo bien por el frío que hacía, año nuevo se acercaba con la velocidad de un depredador a su presa, otro año más callando mis sentimientos, a pesar de todo este tiempo sigo queriéndolo aunque jamás le dije mis sentimientos hacia él, yo lo quería.

Tocaron la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

▬ ¿Quién es? – pregunté sin vacilar, estaba acostado en mi cama.

▬ Soy Rin…Ábreme la puerta por favor, Len tenemos que hablar, hay nuevas noticias – dijo algo emocionada.

Le hice caso y abrí la puerta, ella entró y me abrazó.

▬Luka, Gakupo y Kaito regresan a casa hoy, así que les prepararemos una fiesta – dijo la chica feliz.

Esa noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría, hacía tanto que no los veía casi siete meses desde que Yamaha se los había llevado para hacer un tour por el mundo, no esperaba la hora en que por fin pisaran la puerta y entraran.

Miku, Rin y Yo cubrimos todo con globos, Meiko "hizo" un pastel y los cuatro colgamos una manta que decía "bienvenidos".

Era ya casi la hora de la llegada, unas llaves abrieron el portón y pronto nos agrupamos, sabia que habían llegado.

▬ Hola ¿Cómo están?–saludó Luka que entraba.

Gakupo y Kaito atrás llegaron con las maletas en brazos. Todos contestamos con "bien, como les fue" y cosas así, platicaron, pero yo no perdía de vista y me sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía.

▬ Gakupo – dije hablándole al peli-morado, necesitaba preguntarle algo.

En ese momento Meiko nos llamó para cenar, todos nos sentamos, Kaito al lado de mi y justo enfrente Gakupo y Luka quienes se abrazaban

▬ Tenemos algo que decirles – musitó Luka mirando a Gakupo.

▬ Luka y yo nos vamos a casar – dijo el samurái.

Hubo un alboroto lleno de "felicidades" y "ya era tiempo"

▬ ¿Cuándo lo decidieron? – preguntó Rin emocionada.

▬ En el viaje – contestó Luka – todo se lo debemos a Kaito.

Todos miraron al mencionado, el cual se puso nervioso, hasta que Gakupo comenzó a hablar.

▬ Kaito, en una de las filosóficas noches que le llegan me contó la triste historia de su vida, su amor no correspondido, me dijo algo así como… "Ustedes se aman, deberías arriesgar y conquistar" "Ustedes pueden estar juntos en cambio yo, nunca estaré con la persona a la que amo" – narraba el peli-morado.

▬ Kaito-nii, ¿Estas enamorado? ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste? – preguntó Miku confundida.

▬ Yo… - decía el peli-azul sonrojado—no me había dado cuenta hasta que salí de viaje.

▬ Eso responde a cuando llamaba a tu persona especial por la noche – dijo Gakupo con unas risillas.

Kaito se puso rojo mas que el cabello de Akaito, si es que se puede.

"_Yo le quería preguntar a Gakupo hace un momento, si Kaito se había enamorado durante su viaje, pero veo que él ya estaba enamorado antes" – prensaba Len con tristeza._

▬No digas eso Gakupo – gritó Kaito – Además mi amor no es correspondido.

▬Kaito-nii – dije con una voz abatida – El que no arriesga no gana, ¿Por qué no te le declaras? – murmure tratando de dar ánimos, lo menos que podía hacer es apoyar al chico que siempre me a gustado, para que pueda ser feliz.

Todos volvieron a mirarlo, él tenía una cara de sorpresa, su semblante había cambiado, parece que mis palabras lo habían motivado a confesársele, me sentí triste y subí a mi habitación, no quería que nadie me viera llorar por un amor no correspondido.

Abajo en el comedor…

▬ ¿Len se sintió mal? – peguntó Meiko.

▬ Si, le dolía el estomago, me dijo que no se preocuparan por él – mintió Rin que mas o menos sabia que estaba pasando.

▬ Yo apoyo a Len – sentenció Gakupo – dile ya confiésate, yo creo que serás correspondido.

Todos los vocaloid echaron ánimo al oji-azul para que lograra su cometido pero este no aceptó.  
>Cuando todos se fueron a dormir Gakupo y Kaito se quedaron hablando<p>

▬¿Qué intentabas hacer diciendo que repetía el nombre de "esa persona" cuando dormía? – cuestionó Kaito.

▬ Solo pensé que sería divertido – decía el peli-morado mientras reía—además… es la verdad, aunque al principio me asustó, pensé que eran gritos de excitación y…

▬ Cállate no digas más – pidió el Shion rojo como un tomate.

En ese omento llego Luka con una bonita pijama negra, miro a Kaito y a Gakupo, llegó y se sentó en las piernas de su novio.

▬ ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó

▬ Nada – dijo Kaito triste

Luka encogió los hombros y se llevó a Gakupo de la mano, allí se quedaba Kaito solo una vez más como en todo el viaje que habían hecho.  
>El peli-azul, subió a su habitación para dormir, pero oyó unos sollozos dentro de una puerta, de la puerta de su Len.<p>

Tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuestas, así que entró. Vio a Len acostado llorando sobre su almohada. El cual se levantó de golpe al oír cerrarse su puerta.

▬¿Qué haces aquí? – dije limpiándome las lagrimas un poco sorprendido por el susto.

▬ Oí llorar a alguien ¿Qué te sucede Len? –preguntó Kaito.

▬ Nada, es, es que… al igual que tú, yo también estoy enamorado de alguien que jamás me va a corresponder y tengo que olvidarme de él…

▬ ¿Él? – preguntó Kaito un poco sorprendido

▬ Yo… me equivoque, quise decir… - rectificaba Len pero…

▬ El que no arriesga no gana ¿No lo dijiste? Dile tus sentimientos y veras si los acepta o no – aconsejo Kaito.

▬ Kaito –susurre.

Él estaba sentado junto ami para calmarme, quisiera abrazarlo y decirle que me quiera, pero que tal si se asusta y me rechaza.

▬ Qué puedo decirle – le pregunte

Kaito se quedo mudo, no esperaba que le preguntara algo así, él se puso de rodillas frente a mi que seguía sentado en la cama.

▬ Yo, desde hace tiempo te he querido decir lo mucho que me gustas, lo mucho que te quiero Len – dijo

Por un minuto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, aunque lo haya dicho como un ejemplo, sentí que lo decía de corazón, vi como en su mirada el brillo solo me perteneciera a mi.  
>Se puso de pie y se recostó en mi cama tratando de darme la cara.<p>

▬ Ahora dime ¿Cómo me puedo declarar yo a la persona que me gusta? – dijo sin mirarme.

No supe que hacer, no me gustaba que me evitara, me acoste juntó a él.

▬ Dale un abrazó – susurre en su oído.

Él rápido se giró contra mi, estaba rojo, quizá por eso se escondía, estábamos frente a frente, él desvió la mirada…

▬ ¿Y luego?—preguntó

▬ Lo besas – susurre mientras rozaba sus labios.

Lo sé como tome tanto valor para hacer eso, tampoco sé quien estaba mas rojo, si él o yo, pero definitivamente mi cara estaba tan caliente que explotaría, al fin, al fin auqnue solo fuera un momento estaba con la persona que mas quiero.

Él se separo rápidamente de mi, pues había caído en la verdad, eso no era correcto.

▬ Yo, desde hace tiempo te he querido decir lo mucho que me gustas, lo mucho que te quiero Kaiot –susurré lo más bajo que pude pero él me oyó.

No dijo nada, solo me abrazó

▬ Yo también – musitó para besarme.

Fin


End file.
